


all i want for christmas (is for your parent to like me)

by hanzios



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Party, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanzios/pseuds/hanzios
Summary: God, they haven’t even been together for three months and they’re already on to meeting their parents.
Relationships: Abby Griffin & Eric Jackson, David Miller & Nathan Miller, Eric Jackson/Nathan Miller
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	all i want for christmas (is for your parent to like me)

**Author's Note:**

> a very merry christmas to everyone who celebrates! just wanted to write a lil mackson fic for the holiday season. :D enjoy!

They’re going too fast.

That’s the single thought that keeps on dominating Jackson’s head. He’s staring into the pot of boiling gravy, stirring at a sauce that’s already cooked fine. It’s not typical for him to freak out over something like this, not at all. So, it’s strange, how all of a sudden, he’s struck with this intense revelation.

“Babe.”

God, they haven’t even been together for three months and they’re already on to meeting their parents.

_“Baaaabe.”_

He doesn’t want them to slow things down _,_ either, and that’s what shocks Jackson the most. He _likes_ this. He _loves_ his boyfriend – hell, he even told Nathan that a week ago! But what if–

A piece of wet mush hits Jackson on the cheek, snapping him out of his thoughts. He turns his head to the perpetrator, Jackson’s mouth dramatically agape.

“ _Now_ I got your attention,” Nate’s smirking from his side on the kitchen island, setting down the spoon he used as a catapult. Jackson wipes the food and puts it to his mouth.

“Needs salt,” he comments teasingly, a smile on his face.

“Jax, the gravy’s been done for, like, forever. You were staring at it like a maniac.” Nate takes the salt shaker from the cluttered space near the sink and sprinkles it into his pot. He uses the ladle to mix the mashed potatoes before asking, “What were you thinking?”

Jackson turns off the stove, leaning his lower back on the island. “What if your Dad hates me?”

His boyfriend snorts, still focused on his dish. “Impossible.”

“You don’t know that.”

Nathan looks at him over his shoulder. He sighs before turning his body towards him. “Jax. You’re a handsome doctor with a clean record and an impressive credit score. I feel like _I_ should be the one to worry about what Dr. Griffin thinks of _me._ ”

He walks close to Jackson and crouches over to check the oven; their turkey has been roasting for almost four hours now. Jackson frowns.

“I’m sure Abby will like you,” he says, trying to sound certain. “Plus, if you win Clarke over – which you _will_ – she’s bound to come around.” Abby Griffin is a difficult woman to please, Jackson knows, but it wouldn’t do him good to make Nathan nervous.

Nate looks up at him. “You’re _that_ confident in me, huh?”

Jackson’s face warms up into a smile. “I _may_ have already buttered you up to her these past few weeks…”

Nate’s brows shoot up, the corner of his lips ticking upward. “You have, huh?” He rises to his feet slowly, walking closer to Jackson. He leans his head forward, barely brushing Jackson’s lips before turning slightly left and licking his cheek.

Jackson’s face is hot, his heart beating wildly at the contact. When Nate retracts, he’s grinning.

“You still got mashed potatoes on your face,” he explains cockily. Jackson just laughs, pushing his boyfriend’s shoulder playfully before going back to his chef station on the island.

They work seamlessly together after that, throwing easy conversations in the middle of chopping up ingredients and cooking their food. The entire kitchen smells a lot like Christmas, matching their apartment’s colorful décor. It’s easy to forget about Jackson’s worries when Nathan is with him like this – laughing and talking and playing around. 

He’s putting the rice into the pot of chicken biryani – his late mother’s old recipe – when a knock comes from the door. Confused, Nate rinses his hands and wipes it on the towel over his shoulder.

“Coming!” he calls, walking out of the kitchen.

Jackson’s eyes follow his boyfriend as he goes for the door. When he opens it, the two are stunned.

“Dad?” Nathan stammers out. “You were supposed to come at _seven._ ”

 _Shit._ Jackson turns off the stove and washes his hands. He probably looks sweaty and unappealing right now, dressed in a tattered old Christmas hoodie and sweatpants.

“No harm in being early, right?” Mr. Miller – or _Captain_ Miller? Nate never told him how to address his father – says. “It’s Christmas Eve, after all.”

Nate looks over his shoulder, throwing an apologetic look at Jackson as he walks over to them, running a hand over his hair.

“I mean, you’re here now, so…” he opens the door further, just as Jackson reaches his side.

Mr. Miller spots him after he and his son exchange a hug, and from up close, Jackson should be able to point out the man’s similarities with Nate. Too bad he’s too full of anxiety to notice anything at all. He plasters on his best smile instead.

“Good evening, Mr. Miller,” Jackson greets, holding out a hand. “I’m Eric Jackson, Nate’s boyfriend.”

The older man’s smile is warm and inviting, easing Jackson’s nerves a little. He shakes his hand firmly. “David is fine. I’ve heard so much about you, doctor.”

Jackson chuckles, retracting his hand. “Good things, I hope.” He feels Nate’s hand on his lower back. “And you can just call me Jackson, David.”

David nods politely at that, exchanging an approving look with Nathan. He holds out a paper bag he’s been holding, saying, “I went and bought wine, if that’s okay. I didn’t feel comfortable coming to a Christmas dinner empty-handed.”

Nate grabs the bag gratefully. “Thanks, Dad.” He takes a peek before saying, “Well, you’re early and we’re still cooking dinner, so… just settle down in the living room while we continue prepping.” He directs his dad towards the sofa, turning on the TV.

“Smells good ‘round here,” David comments.

“It’s a team effort,” Jackson says, smiling. The man just nods before focusing back on the TV, switching channels until he finds the news.

Nate practically drags Jackson back into the kitchen. From their view over the island, they can see David on the other side of the room, shaking off his jacket and setting it over the armrest.

“I forgot Dad doesn’t like being late,” Nathan says, a hand on Jackson’s arm. “I’m sorry. You okay?”

Jackson nods, trying to put on a smile. “It’s fine. I would’ve liked it if your father didn’t see me all clammy in house clothes, but…”

Nathan’s hand slithers down Jackson’s, pressing their palms together. “You look _great_ in house clothes.” He leans forward for a chaste kiss. “But let’s finish cooking so we can change.”

They do just that. Jackson finishes with the biryani quite easily, just as Nathan pulls out the perfect roasted turkey from their oven. He really is lucky his boyfriend likes cooking just as much as he does. He’s lucky with Nate’s love for family traditions, too.

After everything is set in their kitchen island, the both of them change into dinner clothes. Jackson opts for a dark green sweater over a crimson dress shirt, while Nathan chooses the white wool sweater Jackson gave him a month ago. It looks great against his skin.

Then again, _everything_ looks great on Nate.

They start arranging the table once they’re done. David offers to help, but Jackson just turns him down politely. He doesn’t catch the appraising look the man throws his son, Nathan smiling at Jackson in turn.

In the middle of setting the corn salad, a knock comes from the door. Jackson walks over, opening it to reveal Abby, dressed in her dark red blouse, with Clarke just behind her.

“Hey, Abby,” Jackson beams, giving the two a warm hug. When he reaches Clarke, he comments jokingly, “Wow, look at how much you’ve grown.”

She laughs into his shoulder before pulling away. “Jackson, you saw me last week.”

“Feels like forever,” he teases. “Come on in.” When he steps back, Nathan is already beside him, just like they rehearsed.

“Detective Miller,” Abby says, giving his boyfriend a friendly-enough nod of acknowledgement. She’s smiling at him, but her eyes are keen and observant.

Nate doesn’t look phased, though, smiling back politely. “Nathan is fine, ma’am,” he says, holding out a hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you outside the hospital.” Abby shakes his hand. Nathan then turns to Clarke. “Cool jacket,” he says.

Clarke smiles at that, tugging at her leather jacket. “Thanks. My name’s Clarke.” She holds out her hand, which Miller shakes.

“Ah. The legendary Clark,” he says. He spares a look at Jackson before turning to David, who’s already walking over. Nathan introduces his father to the two of them. The three seem to hit it off better than Jackson had hoped. He and his boyfriend exchange looks before directing everyone to the table.

After saying grace, the food is distributed among them. Jackson’s biryani gets dented pretty quickly. It’s always been Clarke’s favorite since he was adopted by the Griffins. He tries to inconspicuously gauge David’s reaction, looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

“ _Mmm,_ ” David’s eyes widen, turning to Jackson. “This is really good.” He turns to Nate when saying, “He’s a catch, son.”

Nathan chuckles, looking down bashfully at his plate. From under the table, he pokes his knee into Jackson’s. “I know,” he says, turning to gaze at Jackson with a smile on his face.

The air fills with noise of utensils clanking on plates, before David speaks up again. “How did you two meet again? I’m sorry, Nate doesn’t really spare his own father much details,” he says humorously.

“ _Dad…_ ”

“What _did_ Nathan tell you?” Abby asks before taking a bite of turkey, side-eyeing Jackson.

_Oh, God._

“They met at the hospital,” David shrugs. He turns to Nate. “I remember him calling me, saying he met this handsome guy while on the job. And that’s it.” His eyes land on Abby again. “Just gushed about Jackson for ten minutes straight.”

The table laughs at that, except for Nathan who downs a glass of wine in embarrassment.

“You make me sound like a lovesick schoolgirl,” Nate says.

“Because you _are_ ,” David replies with a teasing grin.

Another burst of laughter. Now that he’s relaxed, Jackson couldn’t deny the striking resemblance between the two Millers. And it’s not just physically, either. He realizes Nate must’ve gotten his playful nature and sarcasm from his father.

“Well, we _did_ meet at the hospital, so he got that right,” Jackson begins.

“And you _are_ pretty handsome, so another point for Nathan,” Clarke adds, making Jackson chuckle.

“Anyway, he used to come over to interview witnesses, victims, sometimes even suspects,” Jackson says. “He’d ask the doctors – including me – about acquired injuries and things like that. At the beginning, our relationship was very professional. We saw each other at nearly monthly intervals. Until one day, I was just grabbing coffee at this little café before my shift, and he was there.”

The couple share a fond look, holding hands over the table. Their memory of their first unofficial date is still fresh on their mind. “He was funnier off-duty,” Jackson says, smiling slyly at Nate.

His partner snorts, but couldn’t contain his beaming smile. “Before that, I thought you were all work, no nonsense. The uptight type, you know.”

“Jackson _is_ very focused when in the hospital,” Abby says. “Sometimes, it’s even difficult to make him leave.” She adds the last part with a teasing smile.

“I inherited that from _you_ , Abby,” Jackson replies.

Another round of laughter settles in the air. The conversation seems to flow on the table quite easily, and Jackson is grateful for that. He even notices Abby’s looks at Nate growing warmer by the second. As his mother, she’s always been critical of his boyfriends, and oftentimes, it takes her very long for them to pass her standards. But right now, she’s chuckling at Nate’s jokes and asking him questions and giving Jackson approving smiles.

Jackson couldn’t be happier.

+

The celebration continues until 10, with everyone lounging on the couch exchanging stories after exchanging gifts. The adults are enjoying David’s tasty aged wine, while Clarke is given sparkling cider from the fridge. Thirty minutes later, though, the sleepiness starts to kick in, and everyone is getting ready to go.

“Pleasure meeting you, son,” David says, clasping a hand on Jackson’s shoulder. Abby, Clarke, and Nathan are near them, saying their own goodbyes. “Take care of my boy, will you?”

“Of course,” Jackson says easily. “I’m glad we finally met.”

He holds out a hand but David only steps in for a hug, stunning Jackson. He blinks a few times before returning the embrace, an arm around his boyfriend’s father. When they pull away, David is smiling. And so is Jackson.

After they say their final goodbyes, the three guests are ushered out of the door. When the lock finally clicks, Nate’s forehead falls on Jackson’s shoulder, holding onto his torso.

“That went well,” Jackson says, rubbing Miller’s arm.

Nate moves to settle his chin on Jackson’s shoulder. “Dad likes you.”

“Abby likes you, too.”

“Really?”

Jackson turns so he’s facing Nathan, a hand on the nape of his neck. “Really. _It went well_ , Nate.”

A small smile dances along Nate’s lips as he says, in a low sultry voice, “Merry Christmas, then.” He leans forward until he captures Jackson’s lips, his tongue tasting of alcoholic wine. When they pull away, Nate says, “You know, I never gave you your present yet.”

Jackson’s eyebrows shoot up, liking where this is going. “Oh? What would that be?”

“Come to bed with me first,” Nate smirks, his grip on Jackson’s waist tightening as he leads them across the room. Jackson just lets himself be dragged away, ready to punctuate the end of a perfect dinner with his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> also lemme just say for the record idk what americans have for christmas dinner 🥴 so the food here are from one quick google search lol


End file.
